The invention relates to marine drive lower gearcases with a vertical drive shaft driving a horizontal propeller shaft in a housing and having a propeller mounted on the propeller shaft at the rear of the torpedo housing.
A marine drive lower gearcase, including sterndrives and outboards, includes a torpedo housing with an internal cavity holding lubricant for lubricating gears and bearings in the gearcase.
The present invention arose during continued development efforts in the above technology.